Renee's Final Outburst
by popegrant
Summary: An overheard conversation between Renee and Harm leads to other things...HarmMac
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, but if I did Harm and Mac would've been together for a while.  I'll let Belisario's writers do their own thing though.

Renee's Final Outburst

1534 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

"Damnit Renee, don't you understand.  I'm not going to marry you."

"But Harm, Mac is going to marry Mic."

Harm was getting tired of this conversation.  For them to argue about it at his apartment was one thing, but for Renee to come into work…that was completely different.  "Renee, just because Mac is marrying Brumby isn't a reason for us to get married."

"But Harm, I thought you loved me."

"I'm sorry Renee, but I'll never love anyone the way I love Mac.  It's not fair for me to do that to you, whether you love me or not.  You need to be with someone that loves you with all of their heart.  I'm just not that someone Renee.  I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for it to end like this."

"Harmon Rabb Jr. you're a heartless bastard!!!"  And with that she ran out of his office slamming the door so loud until it could be heard in the Admiral's office.

"Well that went well," Harm mumbled to himself after his door had been slammed.  Little did he know that a certain Marine Lt. Colonel had heard the whole conversation.  She quickly went back to her office to do a lot of thinking.  Within minutes she had figured everything out.  Harm wasn't going to stop her from marrying Mic simply because he thought she was happy.  He was willing to risk losing her forever because he thought that she no longer wanted him.  She now knew what she had to do.  "Hey Harm…can we talk for a minute?"

"As long as you don't end up slamming my office door and calling me a heartless bastard, sure."

"I'm sorry, about Renee that is."

"It's okay Mac really.  I didn't love her and I never will.  It's just that simple."

"You don't regret her leaving?"

"No, but Mac I'm sure you didn't come in here to talk about her."

"You're right I didn't…"

"Then what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually I just wanted to ask you if you had any plans for tonight, but…"

"You aren't busy with Mic making wedding plans?"

"Don't worry about it.  Are you game or not?"

"Alright, 1900, don't be late."

"Harm, you must be kidding me."

"Hey bring our movies."

"Will do, I'll see you later, Harm."

"Bye Mac."

1800 ZULU

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

"Sarah I'm not letting you go see him tonight.  We have to make wedding plans and you know it."

"Mic, Harm is my best friend and I'm going over there to talk to him."

"If you leave, I'm not marrying you."

"Well then I suggest you pack your bags and take your sorry Australian ass back down under.  You have no possession over me and I'm not some little bitch of yours that you can boss around."

"You are too my bitch and I won't let you be Rabb's."

"I'll never be Harm's bitch because he would never treat me like that."

"Oh, is that why he's confessed his love for you, because he loves you and respects you."

"Mic you need to leave now!  Don't bother about your things, just get the hell out of here."

"Fine Sarah, if you think Harm will ever give you what I could have.  If he was a real man…"  Anything else that he was going to say was not heard because of a powerful blow that landed in his stomach and Mac's knee in his groin.   "Damnit leave you bastard!"  After that he managed to get to his feet and walk out of her door.  Mac sat down crumpled on the floor with her back against the door crying.

1910 ZULU

HARM'S APARTMENT

NORTH OF UNION STATION

'Where is Mac?'  Harm thought.  'She's never more than a minute late, hell she's never late'.  With that he ran out of his door grabbing his keys and a jacket.  He tried calling Mac, but he didn't get an answer.  He was beginning to get worried.  He decided to leave a message on her machine.  

"_Hi, you've reached Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie.  Sorry I'm not available right now.  Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."_

"Mac, it's Harm…if you're there pick up…please Sarah."

"_Harm…"_

"Mac, are you alright.  I'm almost there now…Hold on."

1946 ZULU

MAC'S APARTMENT 

GEORGETOWN

"Mac open up…It's me, Harm."  He figured out she wasn't going to open up the door so he used the spare key he still kept.  It wasn't until she heard the door click that she turned her head.  Her eyes full of turmoil and pain met Harm's.  He hated to see her in pain and crying.  Instinctively her went over to her and wrapped her in his embrace and just let her cry.  "Let it out, it's alright, I'm here."

After about twenty minutes she finally pulled away from him, their eyes meeting once again for a brief moment.  "Harm it was horrible."

"Tell me about it.  What happened?"

"Harm I was reliving my childhood again.  I promised myself I would never get in an abusive relationship…"

"Mic did this to you?!  Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Did he hurt you?  Are you okay?"

"I am now that you're here."

"What happened?"

"I told him I was going to come over to your place so I could talk to you and he gave me an ultimatum…he said that if I went that he wouldn't marry me so I told him to leave.  Then, I told him that I wasn't his bitch and that he couldn't order me around.  He said that I was his bitch and that he wouldn't let me be yours, but I told him that you wouldn't treat me like that…"

"Mac I'm sorry."

"It's alright Harm."

"No it's not.  Sarah you don't deserve to be treated that way.  You're too special and you've been through too much."

"Harm thank you for coming."

"Mac, when you were ten minutes late I knew something was wrong and then you wouldn't answer your phone so I got really scared.  I'm surprised I wasn't pulled over on my way over here."

"I'm sorry Harm, I'm always the one that needs protecting, you're so strong and you're never vulnerable."

"Mac, I need you to listen to me…we're a team and we're in this together, whatever it may be.  Since day one, we never leave each other's sides, I protect you and you me.  You've been there just as much for me as I have for you.  You're right about me not disrespecting you, but I don't ever want you to think that you're weak or not as strong as I am.  That's why I care about you so much, simply for who you are."

"Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard you and Renee talking in your office today, I didn't mean to but…"

"I'm sure even the Admiral heard us, it's alright."

"Well that's why I wanted to talk to you.  Did you mean what you said?  About not loving anyone else the way you love me?"

"Yes, you know why I love you?"

"No, I mean I didn't think that you did."

"I love you because you're you.  You're a kickass, no-nonsense, Maine Lt. Colonel, and you're a woman, a very desirable woman.   I love all of you.  You make me better by challenging me and I you.  It's the way we work, sort of like the way world turns.  I think it would stop if things weren't that way.  I mean I can't even begin to imagine life without you."

"I know what you mean, Harm."

"You see Sarah, my actions speak louder than my words.  If I didn't love you I wouldn't have been at your side every time you needed my help and I wouldn't be willing to give up anything, including flying or my happiness just to see you happy.  That's why I wouldn't interfere with your engagement."

"I figured that out after I heard your conversation with Renee.  That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"I'm just sorry that I lead her on for so long.  I mean I've never had any woman call me a heartless bastard.  It's not my fault I fell in love with you and that she refused to accept it until I openly said it…I mean you think she would've known that after I called her Mac in bed, but no…"

"Harm stop babbling.  And what did you just say?"

"I called Renee you in bed."

Mac started laughing so hard until she had tears rolling down her face.  "Oh god Harm, I can only imagine what her reaction was."

"It wasn't very funny at the time, Mac.  Now that I think about it, every relationship after I met you didn't work because of our friendship."

"Neither did mine Harm, that's why I'm sitting here in your arms.  Harmon Rabb, Jr. I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too Sarah."

This is it for now, but I'm warning you that something else is going to happen.  I just thought that I would end chapter one off with a good note.

Feedback is welcome and appreciated.


	2. Mic's Turn to Outburst

**MIC'S TURN TO OUTBURST**

**Previously…******

"I called Renee you in bed."

Mac started laughing so hard until she had tears rolling down her face.  "Oh god Harm, I can only imagine what her reaction was."

"It wasn't very funny at the time, Mac.  Now that I think about it, every relationship after I met you didn't work because of our friendship."

"Neither did mine Harm, that's why I'm sitting here in your arms.  Harmon Rabb, Jr. I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too Sarah."

**Next day…**

1152 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Harm had stayed with Mac the rest of the night to make sure that she was all right.  The next morning they went to JAG together, much to their friends' surprise.  It was a few minutes before lunch time and Harm went searching for Mac.

"Hey Ninja girl."

"Hi Harm.  What's up?"

"I was just coming to see if you wanted to go grab some lunch, we can go wherever you want."

"Sure, give me a minute."

"Mac I want you to have this."  He took his gold wings off of his uniform and handed them to her.

"Harm they're your wings."

"I know.  I'm giving them to you because they represent what I'm willing to give up to have you."

"You don't have to give flying up."

"I know, but I don't want you to end up like my mom and grams.  So when we get ready to get married whenever that is, you won't have to worry about something like that happening to me."

"You don't have to give flying up to have me Harm."

"Mac please, just take them."

"Alright."  He came around to her side of the desk and gave her a hug since the blinds were open in her office.

"Excuse me, ma'am.  Sir, the Admiral would like to speak with you."

"Thank you, Tiner.  I'll be right there.  I'll be back in a second or so.  We can leave when I get back."

"Alright, what'd you do?"

"Nothing.  It's probably about what happened yesterday with Renee."

"Oh."

With that he left Mac's office and went to face the Admiral.  'Knock, Knock'

"Enter."

"Commander Rabb reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease Harm, have a seat.  I'm sure you already know what I want to talk to you about."

"I'm not exactly sure sir, maybe what happened in the office with Renee?"

"Yes, but not only that…"  Whatever Admiral Chegwidden was going to say cut off by yelling.

"Mic leave!  Now!"

"I'm not going anywhere you little bitch.  You thought you could tell me to leave because you wanted to go have your way with Rabb, well it's not going to happen.  You are mine, and I'm not letting him have you.  Don't you know Sarah, that's why I wanted you in the first place, just so he couldn't have you.  Although that I doubt he even has the balls to admit it, if he still loves you."

"MR. BRUMBY!!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING COMING IN HERE AND TALKING TO MY OFFICERS THIS WAY.  YOU WILL SHOW THEM THE RESPECT THEY DESERVE…"  AJ was fuming.

"She's a BITCH.  She doesn't deserve any…"  Whatever Mic was going to say next was cut off by the connection of Harm's right hand into his jaw.

"Brumby, you have no right to come in here and talk about Mac like that.  She's more respected than you'll ever be."  With that said, he once again punched Mic, only this time in the nose.

"Tiner, get security in here to take this bastard out of here.  Harm, Mac, my office now!"

"Aye sir."  Harm led Mac out of her office.  She turned around and gave Mic a cold glare.  If looks could kill, he wouldn't have stood a chance.

"Sir, I want to apologize for what…"

"Colonel, you don't need to apologize, just explain.  I mean what the hell is it with you two and your significant others?"

"Well sir…"

"IT WAS A RETHORICAL QUESTION COMMANDER!"

"Sorry sir."

"I'm waiting, Colonel."

"Yes sir.  Yesterday, I heard the conversation between Renee and Harm, and I needed to talk to him.  Mic and I were supposed to discuss plans for the wedding, but I needed to talk to Harm.  He offered me an ultimatum of either going to see Harm or staying to make plans.  I told him I was going to see Harm, and he said he was going back.  We shared a few choice words and he left."

"Did he hurt you or show you any abuse?"

"He tried to, but sir, I'm a Marine."

"Very well, proceed."

"I was late to Harm's so he was worried and he came to make sure everything was alright.  That's about it sir."

"Scuttlebutt has it that you two came to work together."

"Yes, sir we did.  I stayed at Mac's last night to make sure she was alright and we came to work this morning."

"And what about your story Commander?"

"Ever since Renee heard about Mac getting married to Bugme, Brumby, she's been hassling me about getting married.  I had had enough so I told her that we weren't going to get married just because Mac was and she got mad."

"Is that it?"

"Yes sir."

"Commander where are your wings?"

"Uh, Colonel MacKenzie has them."

"Why?"

"I gave them to her as a symbol."

"Damnit Commander.  I'm in no mood for your games, unless you feel like being demoted."

"I gave them to her as a symbol that I'm ready to get my head out of my six so I can have a relationship with her, sir."  

"I see.  Dismissed."

"Sir?"

"I said dismissed Commander, Colonel."

"Aye Aye sir," they both said in unison.  

"So you want to go to lunch."

"Yeah.  I'm really hungry."

"You broke Mic's nose, and I think I broke it even more."

"Yeah."

"Mac why didn't you tell me he attacked you."

"Because he didn't attack me.  I just lashed out at him so he wouldn't.  Harm, I'm a Marine.  I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, I just think that you do a better job at it with me backing your six up."

"Come on flyboy.  Let's get lunch."

What do you think?


	3. An Unexpected Vacation

**An Unexpected Vacation**

1407 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

Harm and Mac had just gotten back from lunch and they were greeted by Harriet.  "Ma'am, Sir, the Admiral would like to see both of you in his office."

"Okay, Harriet.  Tell him we'll be right in."  Mac turned to Harm, "what do you think is wrong now?"

"Mac, I have no idea and I'm not even going to begin to speculate.  Let's go before we get in more trouble than we're already in."  They headed off to go face the Admiral, but at least it was together.

When they rapped on the door, they heard AJ's gruff 'Enter' and they both looked at each other, squared their shoulders, and prepared for the worst.

"Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie reporting as ordered sir."

"Have a seat Commander, Colonel.  The two of you are on vacation as of now."

"But sir…"

"Save it Colonel."

"Where are we going sir?"

"It's up to you two, as long as it's out of the D.C. area.  I'll expect the two of you back here in two weeks.  Dismissed."

"Aye, Aye sir."  They both stood to attention, and went to Harm's office.

"So Harm, where are we going?"

"What if we go to my Grams?  She's always asking me about you and she would love to meet you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm positive.  We can leave in the morning.  It's only about a four hour drive."

"Okay."

"Great.  We can go to my place first so I can pack, then we can go back to your place, order dinner, or go out."

"Either's fine.  You can stay at my place since it's closer to the Beltway."

"Alright, well whenever you're ready to get out of here we can go."

"I'm ready to go when you are."  

"Hey Mac, let me call Grams before we leave."

"Sure."

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Grams."

"_Harmon?  It's nice to hear from you.  Is anything wrong?"_

"Of course not, Grams.  I was calling to let you know that I'm going to be coming to see you tomorrow.  Mac's going to come with me too."

_"Really?__  Are you two finally dating?"_

"Not in so many words.  I'll explain it later.  We have to go and pack, Grams.  I'll see you tomorrow."

_"Alright Harmon, tell Sarah I said hello and I love you."_

"I love you too Grams."

"So are we ready?"

"You bet, Marine."  They headed out of the office to Harm's SUV.

1857 ZULU

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

"Hey Mac, I'll cook."

"You don't want take out?"

"Not really.  Mine will be better, I won't cook any rabbit food either."

"As long as it's edible."

"Trust me."

"Okay, I'll go pack while you're making dinner."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

**30 minutes later…**

"Marine are you done yet?"

"Yeah, I've been done.  I was just cleaning up."

"Oh, well dinner's ready."

"Wow Harm, this looks great."

"Thank you, if you're lucky it'll taste as great as it looks."

"So what are we going to do for two weeks at your Gram's."

"We don't have to stay there for two weeks, maybe just one.  Since I decided what we would do one week, you can decide on the other week.  It's all up to you, Ninja Girl."

"What if we go to a beach?  My friend has a house on the beach that she doesn't use, we can go there."

"Sure, sounds great."  They finished the rest of dinner in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. 

"Harm, you don't have to do the dishes you made dinner."

"What if we do them together?"

"Okay.  I'll wash, you can rinse."

"That's fine."

They had been washing dishes for about fifteen minutes and were getting ready to dry them when Harm broke the silence.  "Hey Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about our deal?"

She already knew which one he was talking about, she didn't need to ask to be sure.  "Yeah, what about it?"

"I was just thinking, I mean I don't want to back out of it.  I just want you to know that if we go through with it, I won't be doing it just because I promised.  I don't want you just for a baby, I want you and love you because of who you are."

"I know Harm."

"You weren't considering backing out were you?"

"No, not unless you didn't want me…because I don't think I could do that just because you wanted a baby."

"I know Harm.  Even at the time, I didn't just want a baby, I wanted you too, and then you left."

"I'm sorry.  I knew I hurt you, I just didn't think it was that bad, at least not until I got back."

"That was the biggest mistake of my life."

"What?  I was the one that left."

"Letting you go.  I could've at least told you how I felt."

"That's all behind us now, Mac.  I don't regret leaving, I just regret not telling you how I felt.  But I had to leave, it was my last chance."

"My head understood why you left, my heart just didn't accept it.  Does that make any sense?"

"Of course, I've been fighting battles within ever since I met you.  I always tried to deny my feelings that way I wouldn't have to face the consequences of you not feeling the same for me."

"But I did, Harm."

"At the time I didn't know it, I mean we didn't exactly get off to a good start."

"But you trusted me."

"I had to Mac, you were my partner, and whatever we do, we do it together.  You know, I protect your six, you protect mine."

"True.  I just think there's a lot to explain before we start a relationship."

"Well, we can talk more about it over these next two weeks.  I just need you to remember that I love you and I'll do anything for you."

"I know you will Harm, because I feel the same way."

"I'm going to call it night.  I'm kinda tired and we've got about a four hour drive tomorrow.  Goodnight Ninja Girl."  He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Harm."

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I hold you tonight?"

"No problem flyboy.  I'll be in, in a little while."

"Okay."  Harm went into Mac's bedroom and got into bed.  About thirty minutes later, Mac came in.  "Hi."

"Hey yourself, flyboy.  You're not asleep yet?"

"No I couldn't sleep."

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine.  I just have a lot on my mind?"

"Care to share with the rest of us?"

"Get in and I'll tell you."

"Okay, give me a sec."  Mac went into the bathroom to change into some boxers and a tank top and came out in about five minutes.  "So what's on your mind sailor?"

"I was just thinking, why do you think the Admiral made us take a vacation?"

"Because he wanted us to get away from D.C. and it's his own way of making sure that I'm alright."

"So the thought already crossed your mind?"

"Yeah."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Yes, as long as I'm with you.  Harm?"

"Hmm…"

"Do you think Mic will come after us?"

"No, after we leave I think the Admiral's making Webb set up a trap so they can catch Mic."

"And no one told me about this?"

"I thought you knew, that's why I asked you if you were okay with it."

"I guess so, I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of my poor judgment."

"Mac, if you had poor judgment you wouldn't be the brilliant lawyer that you are."

"If you say so, but that's like what the third compliment from you within two days.  Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine.  Trust me."

"You know I do."

"Goodnight Mac."

"Goodnight Harm."

0500 ZULU

MAC'S APARTMENT

GEORGETOWN

Mac awoke to Harm's body spooned tightly against hers.  His arm was across her waist.  As much as she hated to leave this position, she knew they had to get up.  "Harm, wake up."

"Come on Mac, give me five more minutes," Harm moaned with his eyes still shut.

"You said you wanted to leave early to beat the traffic."

He rolled onto his back and slowly opened each eye.  "Okay.  I'll get up."

"I'm going to go put some coffee on.  Sailor your six better be out of that bed and getting dressed by the time I get back in here."

"Aye, Aye ma'am."


End file.
